


Earworm

by Peryton



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Hearing Voices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peryton/pseuds/Peryton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earworm: A piece of music that is on repeat in a person’s head that you can’t get rid of.<br/>AU where the voice you hear inside your head is your soulmate’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earworm

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this soulmate idea on pinterest and thought it sounded cool.  
> Quite a few lines taken from the movie which obviously I don’t own (sadly) –believe me if I did there would be waay more Bechloe shower scenes and there would be no need for Jesse

All Chloe knew was that her soulmate was sarcastic and wasn’t as tough as they tried to make out, Chloe had gotten into trouble more than once when she was younger by repeating what the voice had said. It had been confusing for her parents since Chloe was usually such a cheerful and happy girl, her mum had thought she was acting out for attention after her baby brother was born. But then her dad had explained about soulmates, and how everyone had a voice inside their head, the voice of their soulmate, providing a commentary on their lives. Her friend Aubrey’s soulmate seemed pretty nice, they did sometimes say weird overtly sexual innuendos but underneath all that they seemed basically decent and Chloe secretly thought Aubrey’s soulmate compensated for Aubrey’s sometimes too uptight attitude. But Chloe’s was just sarcastic, and lately they were so _angry_.

It wasn’t like your soulmate was actually watching what was going on in your life though, you couldn’t look up your phone number and they’d call you, or have a two sided conversation with them. It was like an echo of their personality that was within you waiting for when you’d meet and then you’d be alone in your own head. Chloe didn’t know if she wanted to be alone in her own head, she kind of liked always having someone with her wherever she was. But maybe getting rid of the thoughts calling her friends brain dead morons wouldn’t be so bad. And besides she’d have found her soulmate then so she wouldn’t be alone anyway.

Sometimes Chloe’s soulmate would sing inside her head, Chloe loved their voice and always sang along enthusiastically –much to the annoyance of her teachers or parents, the voice always cut off quickly though almost like they had realised they were singing and were embarrassed. Chloe was so excited once she started college and joined the Barden Bellas, no matter what else her soulmate was like they would have music in common if they ever met.

* * *

Beca’s soulmate was so annoyingly _happy_ all the time. They were so cheerful and saw the best in people and it made it really hard for Beca to stay angry at her dad for remarrying so soon after her mum’s death when the voice inside her head was saying he had a right to be happy too and maybe it would all work out for the best b. Honestly the voice was so naïve and it wasn’t like they really knew what was happening, or how Beca felt, how could they when they didn’t know who Beca even was? Beca still managed to be angry at her dad though, despite what her soulmate was saying inside her head.

And the singing. When she was younger she had gotten laughed at in school for joining in with the songs her soulmate would be singing in her head, the kind of songs that Beca was not in to, definitely not. She did sometimes wonder though if having the almost continuous music stream in her head was what made her so determined to become a DJ, to make her own mixes that people would hear over the radio and love. Not her soulmate specifically, she wasn’t doing it for _them,_ music was just one thing they had in common. Although Beca still cringed at most of her soulmate’s song choices and tried to block out the more upbeat poppy lyrics, trying to stop herself from turning into another cardboard clone of what was occupying most of the music industry.

* * *

Chloe and Aubrey were at the activities fair trying to find some recruits from the new students at Barden University for the Barden Bellas. Since the disastrous display at the regional a cappella championship last year had resulted in all the Bellas who hadn’t graduated the college leaving the group in embarrassment, with the one exception for Chloe and Aubrey who now had the daunting task of rebuilding the Bellas. 

The day hadn’t been going well so far, Aubrey was very picky over who they asked to join and a lot of the students browsing the group stalls didn’t seem interested in a cappella.

A brunette with multiple ear piercings and tattoos walked up to their booth and Chloe felt an instant connection to the girl and a desire to have her join the Bellas so she would have an excuse to see her again.

“Hi, any interest in joining our a cappella group?” Chloe asked smiling widely at the brunette who tentatively took the offered leaflet.

“Oh right, so this is like, a thing now.”

“Oh totes, we sing covers of songs but without any instruments, it’s all with our mouths.”

“Yikes.”

“So are you interested?” Chloe said brightly, choosing to ignore the girl’s previous comment.

“Sorry… it’s just, it’s pretty lame.”

“Aca-scuse me?!” Aubrey screeched.

“We sing all over the world and compete in national championships.” Chloe interrupted trying to quell the incoming Aubrey storm she knew was bound to happen if the blonde and brunette conversed any more with each other and Chloe still felt the urge to convince the brunette to join the Bellas.

“…On purpose?” The girl said with an appraising smile. “Sorry, I don’t even sing.” The brunette said cutting Chloe off before she even had a chance to launch into another speech on why the younger girl should join them. “It was nice to meet you two though.” She said before walking off. Chloe watched her leave with a strange sinking feeling.

Aubrey and Chloe stayed at the activities fair until the end but they didn’t manage to attract much attention to their station and those that they did Aubrey remained unimpressed by. Chloe remained optimistic though, they were bound to get some good singers at the auditions and as long as they were performing and Chloe could make music with her friends she was happy. It was the only connection she felt she had with her soulmate, aside from the voice in her head anyway, wherever they were Chloe knew that they sometimes sang and that they definitely enjoyed music. Chloe always felt close to them when she sang, like maybe they could hear her, or feel her enjoyment.

They had packed up and were heading back to the dorm room they shared when Chloe realised the voice inside her head had quietened and she stopped startled, Aubrey bumped into her and looked at the redhead in annoyance.

“Chloe what are you doing?” The blonde said exasperated.

“The voice… it’s gone.

“They don’t talk constantly, I’m sure they’ll start up again soon enough and you’ll be wishing they’d shut up with their sarcastic comments.”

Chloe didn’t disagree; she couldn’t explain how she knew that there wouldn’t be another voice in her head any more. Couldn’t explain how she suddenly felt more alone than she ever had before even while she was surrounded by students and with her best friend.

“Who could it have been? It must be someone we met at the activities fair!”

“Chloe…” Aubrey said sighing.

“Bree I’m telling you, they’ve gone.”

Aubrey looked at Chloe appraisingly then her expression shifted into sympathetic “As long as it’s not the hobbit with the ear monstrosities.” Aubrey said teasingly.

“She said she couldn’t sing.” Chloe responded a little sadly, she had been intrigued by the younger girl and had wanted to get to know her better -but if her soulmate was in the picture she wouldn’t be thinking about other people once she found them for real Chloe thought decisively even as her mind stayed fixed on the brunette she had met all too briefly.

Chloe didn’t know if she’d ever manage to endure the silence that rang inside her head now her soulmate’s voice had disappeared. Everything was so empty without the snarky comments that used to accompany her day and Chloe was beginning to feel like she’d never be able to hear the voice again.

Until Chloe was in the dorm showers and she heard a voice singing that sounded familiar, Chloe’s heart started racing as she realised that she’s heard this particular voice singing before. This is the voice that’s been missing from her head for the past few days and Chloe doesn’t think past finding out the person she had thought she’d lost before they’d even really found each other and Chloe rushes out of her shower cubicle and straight towards the one the song is coming from.

Chloe pulls aside the curtain and is met with the sight of the short brunette from the activities fair, “You _can_ sing!” Chloe exclaims gleefully, excited to have found her soulmate and for it to be the cute girl from before.

“Dude!”

Chloe grinned happily at the brunette she wasn’t sure if she was more excited to finally be able to put a face to her soulmate’s voice or to hear her voice again after so long without it. “How high does your belt go?”

“My what?” The brunette asked staring at Chloe in confusion before struggling to avert her gaze as Chloe moved further into her shower. “Oh my god!”

“You _have_ to audition for the Bellas!” This was perfect Chloe thought; she can share the Bellas with her soulmate and have the two things that were most important to her together.

“I can’t concentrate on anything you’re saying until you cover your junk.” The brunette cut through Chloe’s thoughts.

“Just consider it.” Chloe said cajolingly, sure that if she could share the Bellas with the brunette, the thing she was most passionate about, they would surely get close in record time. Close enough that maybe it wouldn’t feel like she was missing the voice in her head anymore because she would have the brunette and they would be complete. “One time we sang backup for Prince. His butt is so tiny that I can hold it with like one hand!” 

“Seriously. I am nude.”

“You were singing Titanium right? That song is my jam. My lady-jam. It really builds.” 

“Gross.”

“Can you sing it for me?”

“ _Dude_ , no. Get out!”

“Not for that reason.” Chloe said still grinning at the brunette despite her obvious discomfort. “I’m not leaving here till you sing. So...”

There was a pause and the younger girl glared at Chloe but the redhead just smiled back at her, waiting. Eventually the brunette nervously started singing; her eyes darting everywhere except at Chloe and the redhead couldn’t help but coo internally at the adorableness of the brunette.

Chloe joined in and their voices intertwined, both growing stronger with the accompaniment of the other. The brunette tentatively smiled at Chloe as they sang together and Chloe beamed in response.

“Yeah. I’m pretty confident about all this.” Chloe said as they finished singing and the brunette once again averted her eyes from the redhead.

“You should be.” The brunette replied blushing.

“Yeah. See you at auditions!” Chloe said and skipped out of the showers happily.

* * *

“Oh my god, Chlo you have to be the only person who can meet their soulmate and see them naked before you get their name.”

“She’ll be at auditions Bree.” Chloe replied confidently, still too elated after seeing the brunette again to listen to Aubrey’s comments.

Audition day rolled around and Chloe was so excited to see her soulmate again, and this time she wasn’t going to let her go without getting her number, and her name. And her home address and email just to be safe.

When the first few singers came up and she wasn’t there Chloe deflated slightly, the brunette had to know who Chloe was right? She would have lost the voice inside her head too and must have realised who Chloe was when they talked again in the shower.

Then just as they were ready to finish up for the day and Chloe was planning how she would ‘causally’ bump into the younger girl again the brunette walked across the stage and Chloe’s breath caught.

“Hello. I’m Beca… Mitchell. Um...I didn’t know we had to prepare that song.” The brunette said smiling apologetically at Chloe.

“That’s okay.” Chloe said, smiling widely at the brunette, talking about more than the song choice. “Sing anything you want.”

“Uh...may I?” Beca said reaching for the plastic cup on their desk.

“No.” Aubrey said curtly, but Beca hadn’t so much as glanced at the blonde, her focus was locked was on to Chloe and the redhead’s smile hadn’t left her face as she followed the brunette’s every move.

Beca sat down in front of Chloe and the brunette’s voice rose within the auditorium, filling the space in Chloe that had been empty without the presence of the voice.

“Wow.” Chloe said once Beca had finished her song.

Chloe wanted to tell the girl then and there that she was in, and to talk to her about what had happened between them, but Aubrey needed some convincing over the alt girl and she wouldn’t be swayed to break the traditional revealing of who was in the Bellas, even when Chloe turned the full force of her pleading expression onto her the blonde remained strong.

Soon enough they were able to invite the girls who had auditioned to join the Bellas and later at the party held for all the a cappella groups Chloe was once again waiting for Beca to show, she had been nervously waiting for the brunette and Aubrey was getting sick of her continuously asking if Beca was coming, or when the younger girl would arrive.

Eventually the brunette showed and Chloe immediately made her way over, slightly tipsy from the beers she had consumed while waiting for Beca.

“I’m so glad that I met you,” Chloe said holding onto Beca’s hands and leaning to touch her forehead to the shorter girl’s, content to soak up her presence. “So, you know about the soulmate thing right?”

“Yeah. Kinda figured it out after the shower. You sang a lot in my head you know. Kinda annoying.”

“Aca-scuse me?” Chloe said in mock horror, noticing the brunette was trying to hide a smile. “I think we’re going to be good friends.”

“Well, you saw me naked so…” Beca replied winking at the redhead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was okay, this is my first time writing anything for this fandom so be gentle please.  
> I’m on tumblr at perytonsshadow where you may find me reblogging gifs of Anna Kendrick aka my future wife


End file.
